


warning sign

by TempusFrangit0114



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daniel Lives, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Alex, Grace sees everything what happens in the movie before the wedding, Grace tries to escape, Infidelity, Mentions of Violence, Rating mostly because I like the word fuck a lot, Requited Love, but not too graphic, kind of, premonitory dreams, slight Alex/Grace, with a little help of Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusFrangit0114/pseuds/TempusFrangit0114
Summary: What to do when your subconscious screams "Get out of here"?
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	warning sign

She hated the feeling of wearing wet clothes with a passion, and maybe she should be especially hating this because now her dress was wet with blood, the same blood that was all over her skin, drying, dripping, making hard to her to move, and that previously was inside her _(ex?)_ future family, who exploded in front of her result of a deal with the Devil himself. But she didn't felt nothing, no hate, no fear, no happiness, she felt like she was dead inside.

As soon as she light up her cigarette (stole from her now dead, because she kill her, mother in-law) the police, the firemen and the ambulance arrived. A whole fucking parade. Some paramedic asked her something, she isn't sure what, but she remember answering something. She had to admit she felt some kind of relief, and with that weight out of her body, everything started to ache. From the shot in her hand _(Fucking Georgie)_ to the stab in her shoulder (Courtesy of "the love of her life"). And fuck, it felt almost unbearable, how was that possible? She didn't even felt them before, and now she felt every small pain along her body. And then she remind darkness, all over her, she was thinking she might passed out because all the blood she lost or maybe she finally died.

But then she woke up, eyes fluttering softly in the darkness of a room, feeling heavy. It didn't look like an hospital, and her body wasn't aching like she thought it would. All kind of feelings washing over her body, hate, happiness, uneasiness, and relief. She thought about what had happened, how her in-laws literally hunt her to kill her, how she kill Becky and Stevens, how Daniel died and how her hands were trying _(unsuccessfully)_ to stop the bleeding, how Alex betrayed her and tried to stab her in the heart ( _Oh, the irony)_ and how ultimately he exploded, leaving her covered in his blood. She felt awkward, and she felt the anger building in her chest, making her breath heavily and want to spill bitter tears.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay? What's wrong honey?"

_That voice, that fucking voice_. The voice she was wishing she wouldn't hear ever again, the voice that screamed "She's in here", the voice that was begging her to forgive him. Alex voice, next to her. And what was worst, he was touching her face, looking at her with concern.

"Don't touch me" She said in return, yanking back from her touch. She looked around, and she realized, she was still in the Le Domas mansion. And her wedding dress was hanging in the closet door, white was ever.

"Babe, it's me. Breath in and out" His voice sounded disgustingly sweet "Nightmare?"

She wanted to shout at him, slap him, fucking murder him after he did to her, but then she heard that word. _Nightmare_. It was all a dream, a product of her fucked up mind, probably nervous about getting married. She focus her eyes on Alex, he wasn't covered in blood, he didn't had a dagger in his hand, he looked like the man she loved. Her breathe slowly came back to normal, and she realized it wasn't real. But that uneasy feeling didn't left her easily.

"I...yes, it was a nightmare. I think" He tried to reach to her again, to give her a hand to soothe her, but before he even get close, she quickly stood up, nervous "I'm going to wash my face"

She locked herself in the bathroom, literally put the lock on. People usually take a while to return to reality after especially bad dreams, so she didn't pay a lot of attention to it. The water was cold against her skin, she was so nervous she was sweating, and her heart was drumming crazy in her chest.

That was the man she loved, caring for her, worried for her after a bad dream. The one she spend a lot of time with, the one that put a stupid smile on her face. Alex who looked at her with a stupid loving smile after they fucked, Alex who was for her everyday for 18 months, Alex who hug her after hearing a particularly bad story about her childhood. Grace loved him, with all her heart, and yet she felt she hated him now. All because of a dream, _how fucked up is that?_

Her reflection looked half messed up, half sleep. She even took off the top of her pajamas to look for any scratches or stab wounds, for the matter. But her skin looked like every other day.

One day one of her friends told her how she got in a fight with her boyfriend because she had a dream where he cheated on her, and then she realized it wasn't real. They shared a few laughs and joked about it for a month. This was similar, but it wasn't that funny now.

"Grace, are you ok?" For making things better, Alex was now knocking at the bathroom door, and when she look at the door she saw the handle turning around "Why did you lock the door?"

How did you tell your future husband that you're creep out because you dreamed that he tried to murder you in a satanic ceremony to keep his family alive? There's only one answer when you are scared and half asleep. You _don't_ tell him.

"I'm taking a shit. I'll be right out" She shouted back, while putting back her pajamas.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the honestly" He laughed softly, and now his voice sounded farther "I'll be waiting for you in bed"

  
  


She took some minutes to look at her reflection, and mutter things like " _It was just a dream. That's Alex. Your fiance. The love of your life. Get your shit together"_ to herself.

When she felt ready again, she opened the door. Alex was smiling at her with concern in his eyes, sitting on the bed on his pajamas.

"Is everything okay, honey?"

"Yes. I just had a bad dream and answer a call of nature, that's all. Did I scare you?" She smiled softly at him, trying to ignore the side of her mind telling her to run.

"No, it's okay, Grace. It's normal" He standed up and moved towards her. She put extra effort in not moving away, and he just stand awkwardly in the place, smiling "You want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Maybe later, I'm still feeling a little freak out. I think I might go for a walk to calm myself down" She smiled one last time before moving away and into her package, looking for a coat to put over her pajamas.

"You want me to go with you? The house might look like a maze at night" He said quickly. She couldn't blame him for trying to make things less weird, but she didn't wanted to be with him, at least until the creeps of that dream fade away.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, I will take my chances. I'm a big girl" She answer while putting on her boots. Once she finished, she looked at him. "Get some sleep. I will tell it to you later, it was weird but you'll probably find it funny"

"Okay. I'll wait" Then again, he walk to her, grabbing her face on his hands (Just like when he gave her up to his family) and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and she kissed back, before pulling away. When she had the door knob in her hands, she knew she couldn't avoid to ask the question, out of curiosity.

"There's something you want to tell me?" She said with a smile, trying to sound casual.

"I love you?" He added confused, smiling back.

"Me too, but not that. Maybe something you want to tell me that I should know before getting married, you know? For example, a weird family tradition or something" That didn't sound casual as planned.

"Oh" He sat in the bed again, looking suddenly tense. At that moment she knew she hit the spot, he was hiding something "Well...uhm...now that you mention it..."

"You'll have to play a game after the wedding. Is a stupid family tradition, probably because we built all this because of board games. You can get chess, checkers..."

"That's it? Just play that?" She couldn't avoid her tone to become more serious. Part of her dream was true now.

"Yes, basically. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, you play and you are part of the family" He was still tense, hold into the end of the mattress. He couldn't even hide his perturbation.

"Right...why didn't you tell me before?"

"I...I think I thought you might found it stupid" _Of all the excuses, that's the one you choose?_ "I think that's it"

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right back"

* * *

After what felt like forever she was in the dark hall, alone and free. She took a deep breath, and start to walk going anywhere. After walking for a bit she felt tired, and frustrated. There was something else Alex wasn't telling her.

She was right about the game tradition, but he didn't told her anything about Le Bail, or playing "Hide and Seek". Maybe it was really that, just a stupid tradition with board games, but she didn't wanted to take any chances. First, she needed a drink to try and calm her nerves.

She was kind of surprised to find out that the alcohol was in the study, just like in her dream. Two rights in a row. She pour a glass of some fancy vodka they had there. After chug it all from one sip, she looked around, cleaning the rest from her mouth. The study, where Daniel found her. A strange feeling of deja-vu washing over her. How Daniel couldn't even look at her, how he told her he couldn't help her, how scared she was, and her begs for help.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Her heart was beating fast again, but now with emotion. That voice, that teasing voice.

"Daniel" She turned around with a smile, and he was staring back. It was him, _alive_.

There were two thought, fighting in her head. The " _don't be weird_ " thought against the " _holy shit, Daniel didn't die"_. And to make things more complicated, the second thought beat the shit out of the first, and before she noticed it she was hugging Daniel for dear life. At first he just stood still, probably awkward, but then he hug her back, patting her back.

"Okay...you were missing me?" He sounded both confused and amused.

"Yes, actually" She answered, still holding tight like he might just disappear from her arms. She hear him taking a breath, probably to say some smartass comment "Shut up...just shut up and let me enjoy this"

"Right. Sure" He said between chuckles.

  
  


The last time she touched him he was getting cold, and choking in his own blood. He told her to run, to left him behind to save her own life, and she couldn't thank him enough. Now he was in front of her, warm in her arms, putting her head under his chin, and smelling like expensive cologne mixed with a little whiskey, probably from dinner.

"Are you drunk?" He said after a while.

"The pot calling the kettle black" He snorts, and she finally push back a little, and he sees tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, hey. What happened? Are you ok?" He hold her shoulder with one hand, and with the other he clean some of the tears away from her face.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream" Genuine worry all over his face, to which she smiled a little bit, but then she got serious again "I know about the Hide and Seek game..."

And with that single sentence his face darkened, as he started to avoid her eyes. With that she confirm it, Le Bail, the deal, the sacrifice, all of that was real. He opened his mouth multiple times, but he quickly shut himself. Probably he didn't knew what was the right thing to say.

"Did Alex tell you?" He took her hands out of her, and she hated to admit she missed the ease his hands bring to her.

"No, he just told me that I have to play a game. But I know about the Hide and Seek card, I know about Le Bail. I saw it in my dream" All the memories filling her head again, making her feel overwhelmed and nervous again. Daniel was walking past her again, pouring himself a drink, and then she remembered something else "I know about the corpse in the goat pit"

That last sentence took Daniel's attention again. He looked ashamed, and sad. His throat bobbing trying to swallow the whiskey with difficulty.

"Who is it?" Daniel had to choices: Tell her the truth or avoid everything like Alex did.

She gave him the opportunity to be honest, like she did with Alex. Now it was his turn to use it or not. Grace was looking back at him, with his heart on her throat, expectant. Daniel pour himself another drink before saying anything.

"He was my uncle, Helene's husband. On their wedding day he grabbed the hide and seek card. It only took two hours for them to find him. Alex and I were kids, he wanted to see what our parents were doing and I follow him. We heard some loud noises and we got scared, and then..." He cleared his throat, he was the first time he told this story out loud to anyone, and the lumps in his throat wasn't making things easier "I hide Alex in a closet. Charles appeared and I got scared. He got blood on his suit, and some arrows in his body. I don't know if I wanted to make my parents proud, or to protect Alex, or...if that's the way I am. But I called the others. I think you already know the rest"

Once he finished it, he pour himself yet another glass of whiskey. His look was in everything but her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, but in certain way, he felt better (In a really twisted way) to finally tell the truth.

"That's going to happen to me if I get married. We're just three days away from the wedding. Please, help me, I need to get out of here" Grace reached for him, and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"How do you know know all this?"

* * *

  
  


"So the curse is real? Wow" They were now sat in front of the fireplace.

"Yes"

"And we explode"

"Yes"

"But I actually don't because Charity kills me before that, with a gun she bought behind my back"

"Yes, basically. I'm sorry"

"And Alex..."

"Tries to kill me, yes"

"That's...a lot to unpack" He says before taking another sip. Grace just stares back at him, surprised he was really cool about it.

"I'm going to give you my car keys" Daniel adds, before she could even reply "You should grab your things and leave now that everyone is sleep. They are going to find out about your absence in the morning, lots of brides run away before the wedding. Alex is going to be sad, but you're going to be safe"

"I...I don't know what to say" She wasn't expecting this. Actually, she didn't knew what she was expecting from him. She saved her twice in her dream, the first time by poisoning his own family, and the second time protecting her from his own wife. But after all, that wasn't real _(yet)_ , and she didn't knew what he was going to do now.

"Think about something while you're packing" He stood up quickly, offering her his hand to help her up as well which she grabbed right away "I'll get the keys from my room, grab your stuff and we'll meet again in the garage, okay?"

"Alright. Be careful with Charity" She answered.

"Yes. And you with Alex" He added, visibly hurt of talking of his brother like that. But before he could leave the study, she grabbed his arm again.

"Daniel, you have no idea how much I thank you. For everything. Especially for helping me when your family got me" He looked back at her, and smiled weakly

"Well, it had to stop at some point. And sorry for hit you in your face that time too" She chuckles softly at that, before he walked away.

Now she had to get back at the point where she started: The room.

* * *

  
  


She opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Alex was in bed, snoring. And for the first time she was glad to hear him snore. Her steps were light, as she made her way to her baggage, while she was happy she always packed only the necessary to travel light. All her belongings were lying around a the chair in front of the mirror, so she slowly pick up everything. When she was proud of her for packing up without making a single noise she remind something. Her phone under the fucking pillow.

_That horrible fucking habit._

Alex was still in her side of the bed, so it shouldn't be hard to lift the pillow next to him and grab her phone, but that didn't really calm her down. With the same caution in her footsteps as before, she walked to her side of the bed, slowly sliding her hand under the pillow.

"Uhm...Grace?" Alex turned on his side, to look at her in the face "How was your walk?"

"Oh, hi. It was ok, I think" She said, smiling, and kissing him messily "But it isn't over yet, I just return to grab my phone to play a game, until I'm tired again at least"

"If you return to bed we could do other things that don't involve sleeping" Grace tried her best not to show her disgust.

"Oh, but you have to sleep. You have to meet with your father in the morning, remember? Is okay, honey, we'll have a lot of time to be alone together" She gave him another kiss.

"Alright" He answered, closing his eyes again.

She grabbed her bag and get the hell out of there before he woke up again, but not before leaving her ring next to him.

* * *

  
  


It was 4am in the morning, and she finally felt happy. She finally was in the garage, where Daniel was already, waiting for her. She knew he was hot when she first met him, but he was her future brother-in law and she was crazy about Alex, so she didn't really paid attention to it. But now, that he was helping her and with all the adrenaline and thrill she felt, he looked like a whole course meal in his pajamas.

"Here comes the bride" He sang, teasing.

"Fuck you" She couldn't help but smile.

This was the end, and she was fine. No shot, no stab, no scratches, she was in once piece. No trauma (even if the images in her brain were going to haunt her for a while), and the only thing that was kind of disappointing was that the Le Domas were alive and well as her. She lowkey wished they weren't. Well, not all of them. Daniel was also alive and well.

"Your carriage awaits, madame" He extended his hand, offering her the keys "You'll probably get really far before my family gets crazy and report the car as stolen, I'll text you when they woke up"

"You're not coming?" The smile in her face slowly fade away.

"You want me to run away with you? You should buy me a drink first, after that I will do anything you want, trust me" He winked at her.

"I'm being serious, asshole" She said pushing him softly.

"Me too" She just glared back "I know...but I can't. I mean, I'd lie if I say I don't want to, but I can't. Unfortunately, this is where I belong"

"That's not true, and you know it. You're not like them. You're a good man" He laugh, but not because he was amused, but more like a bitter laugh. That self deprecating bastard. Before he could add anything, she grabbed his hand in his "I mean it"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"That's easy. Will you marry me?" He looked at her confused, and then looked and their hands entwined.

"What?" He snorted.

"I'm trying to prove a point. There's a chance that your satanic family will fucking kill me in our wedding night. Will you marry me without telling me?" Now that he saw the point, he got serious again. He took a few seconds to look at their hands again, before looking her eyes.

"No. I wouldn't marry you" When did they got that close?

"See? You just made me the happiest woman in the world" Although she tried to hide the smile in her face, she wasn't able to.

This was the third time she helped her ( _Even if, technically, the other two didn't happened)_ , and he was always eager to do so. He was a good man in a really shitty family.

Is it bad to kiss your ex brother in-law, from the relationship you just broke 15 minutes ago by leaving in the dark? Probably, but it felt good. And she couldn't think about the moral implications of that when he was kissing her back, with need and hunger, and his arms were around her, pulling her close. His mouth tasted like whiskey, and his tongue was eager to explore her mouth.

"Come with me, please" She said between kisses.

"I wish I could, but my family…"

"Fuck your family" Her hands were now in his hair, and he laughed against her lips, pulling away just to stare at her bright eyes.

"I will follow you, I promise. But now…"

"Are you fucking with me?" A voice said behind them. A _very_ familiar voice, unfortunately "I woke up and all your things are gone, your ring was next to me, and now you're kissing my fucking brother?"

"Alex" Daniel was the first to push her away after that, obviously.

"For how long?" This was so funny to Grace, but unfortunately it wasn't as fun for Daniel.

"This is the first time this happened" Daniel said, taking a few steps forward "It's not Grace's fault I...I told her about the Hide and Seek game"

"You what?" Alex almost shout, angry. She just stood there, surprised.

"Don't you think your wife should know about it? It wasn't right, it's her life the one you're risking" Now it was Daniel's turn to be angry. _What a way to turn the tables._

"Why didn't you told me about it, Alex? I could have died, and you didn't even mentioned it" Lastly, it was Grace's turn. And she was happy to let it all out.

"Honey, I was afraid you were going to leave me. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I should have told you, but there was no chance you would get that card, it's almost impossible. And you wanted to get married and I didn't wanted to lose you" He tried to reach for her, but she jerked back.

"Oh, so it's my fucking fault!?" Grace shouted.

"I didn't mean it that way, honey, I…"

"It's 4 in the morning what is all this shouting about?" Tony now appeared in the garage, in a robe.

"Well, now this just became a fucking circus. I'm taking Grace away from here" Daniel unlocked his car, grabbing Grace's bag.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? That's my girlfriend" Alex said, before grabbing Daniel by his shirt, clearly furious. Her bag fell into the floor.

"What the fuck is going on!? The wedding is in three days!" Tony grabbed Alex and pull him away from Daniel "Are you out of your fucking minds!?"

"There isn't going to be a fucking a wedding. _"The goat, the sacrifice, the bitch"_ is getting away from this hell hole. Fuck all of you. Fuck every single one of you. Fucking rich people. I hope you all fucking explode, again. Eat shit, I'm out" She shouted out of her lungs, making Tony and Alex just stare back at her, blankly. She got in the passenger sit, throwing her bag on the back "Daniel, let's go"

"You heard the lady" Daniel added awkwardly, quickly getting in the driver seat, turning on the car.

* * *

  
  


After all that scene, it wasn't really hard to get out of the mansion. They were now on the road. From time to time, their phones would ring, but they just ignore it.

"Well, that went well" Grace said, very pleased with herself, just to receive a confused look from Daniel "We're alive"

"Oh, right. That. I forgot about it. I was just thinking in your _"eat shit"_ speech, really inspiring" He said.

"It wasn't for you, obviously"

"Thanks, I appreciate that" He laughed, but then he got serious again "Alex probably hates me"

Silence took over the car. Daniel looked troubled.

"You regret helping me?" She knew she shouldn't be testing her luck, but she needed to ask. He looked away from the road to glance at her.

"No, I don't"

She smiled at him, and reached for him to softly squeeze his leg, one of his hands let go the steering wheel to grab her hand to leave a kiss on it. Music from the radio drowning the sounds of Alex calls.

In just one day she went from engaged to single (with a huge crush on her ex brother in-law"), and it all started with a nightmare. _Those were a lot of emotions for one day,_ she thought, _but at least I have good company now._

> _Funny how it seems like yesterday  
>  As I recall you were looking out of place  
> Gathered up your things and slipped away  
> No time at all I followed you into the hall  
> Cigarette daydream  
> You were only seventeen  
> So sweet with a mean streak  
> Nearly brought me to my knees._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it 💕 Let me know your opinion! If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out.


End file.
